The Soldiers of Hyrule Castle
by LucariosMaster
Summary: This is just a simple little Breath of the Wild one-shot I wrote. I was listening to the new Hyrule Castle theme from the game, and the idea for this kept coming to mind, so I decided to write it and share it. I hope you enjoy!


Hyrule Castle. One hundred years ago, this historical and monumental site met its end, failing to contain the darkness that was the Calamity Ganon. Many brave soldiers met their ends in that great and terrible final battle. Yet their spirits, their ghosts, their very essences still remained, waiting to carry out their final order: to defend the one who would come against the unseen enemies. And they refused to fail, for their beloved who were still alive.

They waited for decades, wondering if their final mission would come to pass, or if they would simply waste away, their deaths having been in vain. Yet they refused to give up hope. They would serve their kingdom to the fullest; they would avenge their kingdom, even after death; and they would fight for their beloved, who were still alive.

Watching from the ramparts, they finally saw the one approaching. The Chosen Hero, the Champion of Hyrule, the Hero of the Wild. Clad in the green tunic he had struggled and fought to earn and displaying the Sword of Evil's Bane on his back, he approached the ruined walls of the once glorious castle. The soldiers felt a darkness that was beyond the seeing eye stir, and the soldiers knew that their time was at hand. They knew it was time to fight for their beloved who were still alive.

The call to arms rang out in the ghostly realm in which they dwelled. In the armory, the soldiers equipped their broadswords, bows, claymores, and halberds. They marched out into the halls, where both the physical and paranormal enemies laid in wait. They knew they must not fail, no matter the cost, even the pain of death once again. They were ready to fight one last time for their beloved who were still alive.

The Hero they had waited so long for marched directly up to the once grand gates of the castle and opened them with a power long forgotten by most. Braving the beams of the Guardians, he charged in fearlessly. The soldiers still watching could see the mark of the Triforce on his right hand and the sword he held in his grasp glowing with a light only reserved for the Chosen Hero. His Power was evident in the strength he wielded, his Wisdom in the way he fought, and his Courage in each stride he took. The soldiers watched, and they knew he fought for his beloved, both dead and alive.

The soldiers, equipped to fight and ready to face the pain of death again, marched on and regrouped behind the Hero, and together, they marched on to meet the destiny that awaited them. The Hero of the Wild charged forth, valiantly slashing through his foes without fear. But he never noticed the darkness that was beyond the seeing eye. He had Courage, but not the Wisdom, to see what lay beyond the realm of vision. But the soldiers knew. They felt the air chill and fill with a vile smell, as the evil entered their presence. These villains, whom they had fallen to one hundred years ago, had returned to do battle once more. To stop the Hero who would save this broken land. But the soldiers knew that this was their time. And they pressed forth, ready to fight for their beloved who were still alive.

The Champion fought the creatures he could see with ease and bravado as the dark beings whom he could not touch even had he noticed them, beings long since vanquished, edged towards him with malicious intent in the ghostly realm. And the soldiers knew that their time, their final mission, had come at last. Each looked to his brethren, gave a brief clasp of the hand, and charged with full force unto the darkness that threatened to snuff out Hyrule's light. Blade clashed against claw, arrows ricocheted off scales and punctured in between, and the ghostly realm was filled with the sounds of battle. The last battle of the Soldiers of Hyrule Castle had begun, as they fought for their beloved who were still alive.

Never will that courageous Hero know what was done for him that day, nor how his life was almost vanquished. The Soldiers of Hyrule Castle, at long last, had completed the mission they received long ago. Nearly all once again felt the sharp fangs of death, and their blood was spilled once again, as they fought for their beloved who are still alive. Even now, the few who finished the battle and ventured through, truly victorious, continue to march on. Sadly, they will grow to be forgotten by most; except for by us, who know and remember the Soldiers of Hyrule Castle.


End file.
